Chapter 5 - The Test Is Over, You Passed
"What! Our final graduation exam! Then that must mean you are our jonin sensei!" shouted Ash sounding shocked while backing up. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu "I'm not a jonin, but yes I am your sensei." snickered Timothy "I though so." laughed Tanza "Well let's see if they can pass." laughed Hinta "Good luck Ash, Misty and Brock!” cheered Alice "Pika!" cheered Kim "Chu...Pika!" cheered Kira "Give it all you got!" cheered Jamie "Alright then.” smiled Brock "This was very unexpected, but I’m ready. Let's do this." laughed Ash "Chu." smiled Pikachu "Here goes then." smiled Misty "Now like I said before all you have to basically is catch me. You can use any technique or ninja gear to try and subdue me. If you can tag me you win, but you only have twenty four hour's to do so. Now let's begin." smiled Timothy Ash and Pikachu dashed toward Timothy and they dived to grab him, but he jumped backwards out of the way. "Darn we missed." said Ash "Pika." said Pikachu Brock dashed toward Timothy and kicked at him, but he duck the kick. Misty dashed toward him with a low sweeping kick, but Timothy flipped over them and landed behind them. "Not bad to start, but you'll have to do better." laughed Timothy "Do you think they'll be able to catch him?" asked Jamie "Who knows...they might." shrugged Tanza "It took me awhile to finally catch him. Timothy basically use's his speed in this test." laughed Rodney Ash and Pikachu charged toward him and started throwing punch's at him, but he dodged them. Then Misty jumped into the fry and started throwing punch's as well, but he dodged them also. Brock stood back looking at the situation. "This isn't going to work at all. He's dodging their every punch so even if I were to jump in swinging it wouldn't make a difference. There has to be a way to catch him without him anticipating our move's." thought Brock to himself as he watched them fight. "Look Brock is trying to figure out a plan." said Rodney "He's watching Ash, Pikachu, and Misty fight while trying to create a plan." noted Jamie "When he dodge's their attack it look's like he's dancing almost, but he has to have a blind spot. Hold on...if I temporarily blind him then we might be able to catch him off guard." thought Brock Timothy jumped back from dodging one of Ash's attack as Brock reached in his side pouch. He started running toward Timothy and dive to catch him when he got close to him, but Timothy jumped into the air. "Ash, Pikachu, Misty flash bombs. Quick cover your eye's!” shouted Brock as he landed on the ground. Ash, Misty and Pikachu all covered their eye's as Timothy looked beside him and saw three small round brown sphere's beside him. All of a sudden they exploded an there was a strong flash of light as Timothy covered his eye's. "Oh nice one." smiled Jamie "Brock got him good." laughed Rodney "Yeah he did, but it's not over till it's over." smiled Hinta "And for that to happen they have to catch him." nodded Tanza The light finally dimmed as Timothy landed on the ground a few feet away from Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock with his arm covering his eye's. "Ouch! That really hurt, but nice one with the Flash Bombs. The element of surprise can be a powerful weapon if you know how to use it, but don't think this is over by a long shot." said Timothy He moved his arm away from his eye's and they saw that the area around his eye's were black. "Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash "Yea I’ll be ok...now let's continue." smiled Timothy as he got into his fighting stance. "Alright now that he can't see we should be able to catch him now." smiled Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu Ash and Pikachu rushed at Timothy and dived to grab him, but he just flipped over them and landed behind them. "But how did we miss? You didn't see us coming." wondered Ash "Pi...Pika!" shouted Pikachu "I don't need to see you. My hearing is as good as a Audino’s and I can hear your every movement down to the slightest foot movement." said Timothy smiling as he got back into his stance and waited for them to attack. "What does he mean and what‘s a Audino?" asked Misty “It’s a pokémon of another region. Anyway let’s continue.” smiled Timothy "Man now he's waiting on use to attack him." said Brock "If that's the case want he just dodge our attacks again if we go at him head on?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Yea.” nodded Brock "How do you beat something like that?" asked Misty "If he has to hear us then I have a plan, but you'll have to trust me." smiled Brock "You know I trust you." nodded Ash "Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu "Alright." nodded Misty as Brock started to whisper his plan to them. "Looks like they have a plan." smiled Eria "Let's see if it will work." smiled Jin "Hunt!” cheered Haunter "Alright let's go!” shouted Brock They all turned around and charged toward Timothy throwing punch's, but they all missed. "Look's like they're going for an all out attack." said Hinta "Now!" shouted Brock All of a sudden Ash, Pikachu, and Misty jumped back and Ash and Misty threw a kunai at Timothy and they wrapped around him. “Nice work, but don't lose your grip." laughed Timothy as he started to walk backwards dragging Ash, Pikachu, and Misty with him. "Come on Brock we can't keep this up." moaned Ash struggling to keep his footing. "I'm on it." said Brock as he threw two kunai at Timothy. Just before the kunai hit Timothy he leaned back as they flew over head and exploded. "What happened?" asked Rodney "Those kunai that Brock threw were wrapped in paper bombs." laughed Alice "Pi!” cheered Kachu "Chu...Pika...Pi!” cheered Kim When the smoke cleared Timothy was on the ground and Pikachu was sitting on his chest. "Well what do you know...they did it." clapped Rodney "I can't believe it! They caught him in a shorter time then we did." clapped Tanza as they all walked up to them. "We did it!" shouted Brock "Yea thanks’ to your plan." smiled Misty "Good job Pikachu." smiled Ash as he picked Pikachu up. "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Hay Timothy are you alright?" asked Jin as he shook Timothy. "Boy are my ear's ringing." moaned Timothy as he opened his eye’s. “Pikaa." laughed Kachu "Be...Beeeee!" laughed Nikita "Meee!" laughed Nina "Pikaaaa!" laughed Kira When Timothy was on his feet he shook his head and Alice wiped the black smut from his eye's. "Thanks…well Ash, Misty, Brock and you to Pikachu. You all showed cunning, determination, patience, and the skill to use it all to your advantage, but farther more you showed the one thing that make's a shinobi team strong. You all showed a perfect example of teamwork, how you all worked together to complete your objective is something I haven't seen in a long time. So I’m pleased to say that you've passed your test." smiled Timothy "Alright we did it!" shouted Ash Chu!" shouted Pikachu as they all hugged each other. "Good work!” shouted Hinta clapping as everybody congratulated them. "Ash, Misty and Brock now that you have officially become genin ninja and from here on out we might get called on to do dangerous missions from time to time. And sometime you will be forced to do something's that's probably not in your nature, but when that time come's it has to be done. Think you all can handle it?" asked Timothy "Sir yes sir!" They all shouted "Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu "We’ll see…now let's head over to the Hoshikages place, but first we're going to stop and get a bite o eat I’m starved." smiled Timothy They all followed Timothy toward the exit of Venom Forest when suddenly 3 people appeared in front of them. Timothy stopped and stared at them each one wearing a hooded white robe with a strange symbol on then. "So your Timothy we meet at last." said One of the people. "I see your with Haze. I thought we disbanded you all a long time ago." smiled Timothy “You did, but now we're back. And this time we're stronger than ever." said Another of the ninja. Just then one of them pulled out a kunai knife and charged toward Timothy, but he caught the kunai with his index and middle finger just as it was about to hit him. The person tried to move the kunai, but Timothy just held it in place until he let it go causing the person to slide back. "So tell me why has Haze come back from the grave?" asked Timothy "Why do you think. It's you we've come back for." said The ninja To Be Continued.......................... Category:Season 2 Content